1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water bottle cage and, in particular, to an illuminated water bottle cage with an illuminating device projecting light rays in a receiving space of the water bottle cage.
2. Description of the Related Art
China Patent No. CN201484558 shows a water bottle cage and an illuminating unit engaging with the water bottle cage. The water bottle cage has a carrying portion delimiting a receiving space for a water bottle. At night, the illuminating unit can be used to project a light on the water bottle cage. However, there is a desire to provide an illuminated water bottle cage that can really have a warning light effect when needed, without a need of a high lumen light.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.